The Silent Shadow
The Silent Shadow is a name given to a mysterious assassin who has killed forty two people over the past six months alone. The Shadow's tactics are brutal and often taylored to those who he/she kills. The main targets are high ranking "evil" politicians as well as citizens who live to inflict pain. Police from all over the map have joined forces to try and catch The Silent Shadow but no one has ever come close. The Silent Shadow is so good that if it wasn't for the calling card left on the victim's person (a blood stained wolf pendant) then the police would have no evidence to go on. The only eye-witness report comes from an AAC citizen and is unreliable at best as the incident occured whilst said citizen was snorting cocain out of a prostitutes belly button. However, from the description that was given a sketch has been released. Although The Silent Shadow is one of the most wanted criminals in the world there are a number of people who show their support and claim that "The Silent Shadow's victims are corrupted and vile" and that "They deserve everything they get." Kane: After noticing my shadow wasn't making any noise I became suspicious and so now I carry a torch round wherever I go so I will be safe from shadows. The Shadow's Prey (Civilian) Here is a list of the most high profile civilian victims known to have been killed by The Silent Shadow: The Shadow's Prey (Political) Here is a list of The Silent Shadow's high profile assassinations related to politics. Related Events *As the Silent Shadow's profile rises many countries become fearful that the assassin may turn it's attention to them next and so is ranked highly on many countries' "most wanted" lists, even though they do not directly wish to say this because they are scared of a pre-emptive strike. *The Devilish Rogue is outraged at the attention The Silent Shadow is garnering and in an attempt to raise his own profile he helped to destroy the AAC oil rigs in order to cause a world wide recession and shortage of oil. The Devilish Rogue also released a number of statements insulting The Silent Shadow, saying "You are nothing but a coward who is afraid to show your true identity, I am the one true villain, attacking in plain sight for the whole world to see. *Several minor "run-ins" have occured between the Shadow and the Rogue but there have been no fatalities between the two of them yet. After seeing the destruction which Davina McCall was causing the Devilish Rogue became infatuated and sought to do her bidding, resulting in a dramatic decline in attacks between the two parties. *It was thought that The Silent Shadow had targeted McCall, due to the trail of bodies which seemed to be leading to her. However, it seems as though the Silent Shadow never intended to kill her at all. Investigative forces from all around the world are baffled, but suspect this may have been a ruse. *The Silent Shadow has been invited to join the The Fellowship Of The Arse-Stick in order to try and bring down King Masher. The Silent Shadow accepts this invitation and the Fellowship go to fight King Masher. They are victorious and The Silent Shadow survives, making her even more formidable. Many people start to side with the Shadow in light of this victory but The Devilish Rogue is infuriated. *Following an attack on Amun-Seth by Demons of Khorne, which seem to be coming from the Island of Doom and were summoned by Laura Duccont, Van Helsing urges Sethos to assemblethe Avengers in order to invade the island and destroy the Arch-Demon. Helsing wishes to learn how Duccont learnt to summon demons and why she would do such a thing. If left unchallenged, the demonic infestion could spell global disaster *The Avengers sucessfully foil a plot by Masher and Duccont to destroy the world using demon's of Khorne. However, both the criminals escape and go into hiding. It turns out Duccont used the people ofAmun-Seth to free Masher, whilst Sethos was captured, so that he could build her another Steel Tide. However, Masher taught her to summon demons instead. The demons, for now, have been banished from Arsinos when the Silent Shadow sunk a dagger into the Arch-Demon's head. Word that Masher is still at large, and equipped with a new robotic form, has caused mass fear. *During a mission to kill a corrupted senator in UP, The Silent Shadow was knocked unconscious and kidnapped. When she awoke she found herself trapped in a limousine without any of her weapons. She was then taken to The Big Brother house to take part in The Last Eviction. After solving numerous puzzles the avengers team, who had all been kidnapped and taken to the house, managed to escape through an underground tunnel. Whilst in the cave they ran into The Devilish Rogue who revealed that this was all organised by him. Aside from The Silent Shadow stealing all of his infamy, she had also sworn a vendetta against McCall, who The Rogue was in love with, and so he sought to destroy her to keep his love safe. During an epic battle inside the cave, one which The Shadow almost lost due to an injury caused by her teammate Barney the Dinosaur, she managed to survive The Rogue's attacks and he eventually fled. After this their was an intense fight between the avengers and a giant, alien Davina McCall. During the fight, the Avengers Stephen Hawking and Barney the Dinosaur died and many others were injured or had fled the scene. It was down to The Silent Shadow and Mr T to defeat Davina, and retreat was not an option to the Shadow. After luring Davina into a cave, in which she became somewhat trapped the Shadow rode a motorbike into her face which then exploded, causing serious injury. After this help from the military finally arrived, with Sethos as well, and they helped finish off the big, bad boss. However, the fight came at a price to The Silent Shadow as her identity had finally been revealed. *In order to rid the world of The Devilish Rogue, The Silent Shadow has allied with some of the greatest assassin's in the world, together they form the Creeping Shroud. *After The Devilish Rogue was spotted in Northern Dalania, a group of cloaked assassins , led by The Silent Shadow , went to destroy him once and for all. After capturing, and murdering, several of the Rogues high ranking benefactors they discovered that he planned on tainting the water supply with LSD and then followed him to a bustling city where his plan would take place. A large scale fight ensued between the Assassins and the Rogue's extensive army of midget henchmen, who bared an uncanny resemblence to the Rogue and McCall. There were many casulties in the fight, including several civilians when the battle leaked out into the streets. ** The Silent Shadow followed the rogue into an abandoned warehouse while the other assassin's took care of the henchmen. As she entered through one of the doors a trap was triggered and the warehouse exploded. The Shadow was partially burnt in the blast but her fast reflexes and fire resistant cloak reduced the damage considerably. As she lay on the floor, vision still fuzzy from the heat, The Rogue stood over her with a dagger in his hand. He plunged it into the Shadow's left arm and listened to her scream with a sado-masochistic joy. He pulled the dagger out and brought it down towards her chest when a bullet tore right through his palm, sending the dagger flying and keeping The Shadow from harm. The other Assassins had come to her aid. Howling in pain the Rogue eloped, using the old machinery, flames and smoke to avoid the onslaught of assassin bullets and arrows. The Shadow survived but the injury was bad. She returned to their base in order to recover. *After investigating the strange disappearance of children across Arsinos The Silent Shadow discovered in the tunnels of New World that the kidnappings were orders from The Devilish Rogue. Unfortunately before she could free any of the children a cave in, caused by previously deceased Alien McCall, forced the Shadow to flee. Wanting to save the children as soon as possible the silent shadow called upon the avengers to help navigate the tunnels, free the children and take down the rogue. During previous infiltrations of the Rogues bases the silent shadow and her band of assassins discovered that The Devilish Rogue was working on a time machine, and it seemed as though he had already perfected the ability to transport from one place to another, but transporting to another time was still a problem. These advancements became apparent in the tunnels as The Devilish Rogue had fitted his henchmen with transportation devices, which allowed them to blink into combat at breakneck speed, even from a distance, making the number of reinforcements quite large. The battles through the tunnels took their toll on The Avengers and eventually Jeremy Clarkson blew his brains out. After the Silent Shadow lured the henchmen away the avengers discovered some children in a cage, which Santa then started to slaughter without Mercy. Upon returning to the prison the Silent Shadow attacked Santa and forced him to stop, protecting the two children who remained. Whilst taking the prisoners through the cave system in an attempt to find a teleportation pad that leads out of the caves Alien McCall appeared with her guards. Her face was bloodied and raw but after siphoning the life from one of her henchmen the wounds began to heal, but not fully. The Avengers and the Silent Shadow fought Alien McCall, but Santa thought it would be the perfect opportunity to slaughter the children while no one was looking, although his injuries slowed him down eventually he was able to kill them. The battle, and some other force, had taken its toll on McCall, whose face appeared as it was going to rupture. And she blinked to where she knew the children were hiding. Upon finding that Santa had already killed them, and thus robbed her of the chance at absorbing their life force, Alien McCall was forced to flee. The Shadow, Revealed * Scattered reports from around the world have been shared around the globe on the identity of The Silent Shadow. Some of the most compelling stories of dazzling bravery present the Shadow as a woman, though these reports are unreliable at best. Several artists have attempted to draw The Silent Shadow from what they profess were their experiences in seeing the mysterious character. *After joining the Avengers the Silent Shadow had no choice to reveal its identity to the select few, however, considering the amount of good that they hoped to achieve this revelation was a small price to pay. *DuringThe Last Eviction, which was masterminded in part by The Devilish Rogue, the identity of The Silent Shadow was finally discovered by the Rogue. After his miserable defeat, and the murder of McCall, the Devilish Rogue was enraged and decided that he would dedicate the rest of his life to bringing The Shadow to justice. During the televised news broadcast which recounted the events of The Last Eviction, The Devilish Rogue hi-jacked the air and revealed the identity of the Silent Shadow as Amanda Duchamp and swore vengeance on her, "My first act of redemption is shining the light in the shadows," he says through tears as he holds up a picture of Davina. Amanda Duchamp is The Silent Shadow , and I shall bring her fall." Footage from inside the BB house is then shown, revealing the Shadow's appearance. Upon hearing the news The Silent Shadow is enraged, she phoned up the news station and threatened the Rogue live on air. One thing is for sure, these two will not stop until the other one is dead. In order to dedicate her life to destroying the Rogue, Amanda Duchamp has retired from the Avengers, maybe once the rogue has been dealt with she shall return, but the future is uncertain. Avengers Info A mysterious and cunning assassin, nobody knows the Silent Shadow's identity. Some even doubt that it exists. Once a name is given to this person, that name soon winds up dead. It is known that the Silent Shadow is both brutal and agile. *'Master Assassin' - The Silent Shadow is extremely agile. She can climb, scout and gets bonuses in combat from her superior speed. *'Stealth' - Known for being almost invisible, the Silent Shadow gets a considerable bonus when sneaking around undetected. *'Unprotected' - Wearing heavy armour would only slow the Silent Shadow down. As such, she is much more likely to get injured if hit. Category:People Category:Living People Category:Badass Motherfucker